


Fire Emblem - Reader Challenge (2)

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Corrin and Robin both wanted to have a chance at love. They were both unaware of one important thing, however. Destiny was in the hands of the gods. Only Naga would choose which one of them was worthy of a beautiful woman. (A open challenge to all Fire Emblem fans interested in romance. Come on in and choose your favorite pairing. What kind of story would you like to see?)





	1. Chapter 1

Robin flicked open the first page of his tome and prepared to cast a spell.

"I'm sorry to let you down, Corrin. But I'm going to be the star of this next show. Naga help me... I'll move you aside if I have to."

Corrin wasn't going to go quietly, however. Oh no. He'd survived a battle of fates against two warring kingdoms. If he had to move aside this cocky spell flinger to take the leading role... he'd do just that.

"En-garde, Tactiician. Show me what you've got..."

Somebody's story would soon be told, and it was up to the grace of the gods (the readers) to decide.

* * *

**Hello there, guys and girls. It's that time again. I'm about to begin writing a new Fire Emblem oneshot story. And I'd like you awesome people, my readers, to help my decide on the pairing. I've already reached the decision that the guy for this story is either going to be Male Robin or Male Corrin.**

**What I'd like you to do for me, is decide which lady you'd like to lead this latest romantic adventure. Do you have a favorite female character from Fates or Awakening you'd like to see in the spotlight? Well, leave me a review with your favortie choice, or send me a PM. I'll be keeping this competition open for the next twenty-four hours. The character with the most votes (or the one I like the most) will be the winner.**

**Oh, and for those of you who aren't familiar with my writing, go check out the 'Dragon's Lament' dramatic reading on YouTube by Goomba Guy Vidoes. He's a nice guy and was awesome enough to do a reading of one of my romantic oneshots on his channel.**

**Well then, without further delay, I declare this competition oficially open! Good luck, and may the best girl win!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder boomed overhead as the skies opened. Upon a rain drenched battlefield, the two warriors crossed swords. Robin grunted under the pressure of Corrin's strike, but had no intention of backing down.

"You're strong... very strong," he complimented the young princeling, "But I'm far from finished yet."

With the Yato in hand, Corrin met his nemesis in yet another exchange of savage strikes.

"And I you. You're one of the most skilled swordsman I've ever come across."

* * *

**Hey there, guys and girls. A brief update. I've decided to keep this competition open a little bit longer so that more people can have a chance to cast their vote. So far we have lots of good suggestions. I'll some with you below.**

**There's still time to have your say. Leave me a message or send me a PM if you have a pairing idea for the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Elise & Corrin**

**Noire & Robin**

**Female Robin & Male Corrin**

**Female Corrin & Male Robin**


End file.
